She Will Be Loved
by softballchic07
Summary: A one shot LG song fic....short and sweet...ENJOY!


A/N: This is based on the Maroon 5 song "She Will Be Loved"... song lyrics are in _italics. _I had to change some of the lyrics for this story cuz the characters are only 14 years old. This whole story is in Gordo's point of view. ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to The Lizzie McGuire show or Movie...But if Disney wants to sell me Gordo...I'd be glad to buy him...name your price!

SHE WILL BE LOVED (gordo's POV)

_Beauty Queen of only 14_

_She had some trouble with herself_

Lizzie is Beautiful. She is absolutely gorgeous. Her smile is so ravishing, and when I look into those deep hazel eyes, I swear I could melt. She doesn't seem to realize this, though. She thinks there must be something wrong with her because none of her relationships seem to work out.

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

Every time a guy broke her heart, I was there to comfort her. I can't stand to see her cry. If she is hurting, I am hurting. It just breaks my heart to see her unhappy. She would always get over it, though, and pretty soon she would have another boyfriend that, of course, I would hate. Lizzie should be mine. I would love her so much more than those other creeps. In my eyes, any one who is stupid enough to hurt a great girl like Lizzie is a creep. I just wish I could tell her that.

_I walked for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

Lizzie was out on a date with her new boyfriend, Justin, and Miranda was still in Mexico City, so I was all alone, and extremely bored. I decided to take a walk around the neighborhood. My mind, of course, was on Lizzie. Her hair, her laugh, her voice, I just love everything about her. The rain had begun to fall, but I didn't care. I needed some way to sort out my thoughts. All of a sudden, I stopped dead in my tracks. I just had this nagging feeling that something wasn't right. What could be wrong? Was it me? Was it my parents? No, who was it? LIZZIE!! Something was wrong with Lizzie! I started to panic. What could be wrong with Lizzie? My Lizzie! As I was nervously pacing and registering this thought through my head, I heard a distant whimper. I moved towards the sound and finally realized that it was coming from Lizzie's back yard. I didn't hesitate to sprint straight through her back gate to see what was wrong with my Lizzie. I ran up and sat beside Lizzie who was sobbing on the steps of her back porch.

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

"Liz..." I started with a concerned look on my face. I was cut off by her bounding into my arms and sobbing on my shoulder.

"Gordo, it's awful. I'm awful. No relationship can ever work out with me. Justin was dating another girl behind my back."

I soothingly rubbed her back. "Liz, it's okay, please don't cry over him," I whispered in her ear. I continued, "You deserve much better than him. He doesn't deserve a girl like you. You're beautiful inside and out...absolutely perfect...I swear."

"Gordo, I'll never find a boy that'll ever love me," she replied between sobs.

"Trust me, Lizzie," I told her, putting my hand under her chin and raising her eyes up to mine. "There is someone out there that loves you more than life itself, that would do anything for you, even risk his life for your happiness. Lizzie, he would love you more than any of those other creeps, and he would never, ever break your heart."

Lizzie was now gazing into my eyes. Her eyes were sparkling from the fresh tears that had formed there.

"And who is that, Gordo?" she asked in barely above a whisper.

I couldn't stand it any more. I reached my hand up to her cheek and wiped away a single falling tear. Then my hand continued moving until it was cupping her jawbone. I gently lent in. As my face approached hers, and we were just inches apart, my hand began to tremble, and my heart was beating faster than ever. I continued to move towards her until our lips met in a short, but meaningful kiss. As I pulled back to apologize, she pulled me back in to a longer, more passionate kiss.

_I don't mind standing every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

**THE END**

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fan fiction so review and tell me what you thought. Special thanks to LoVejustIs for telling me how to upload my story.


End file.
